An Enslaved Woman: One Mother's Love
by Izumi's Apprentice
Summary: She's a slave to her own desires, not once being able to resist them. She gets the biggest shock of her life, and that shock is in the form of her karma coming to kick her butt.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of Naruto in this fan made story. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo.

**Author's Notes**: This isn't necessarily AU, but definitely different than you're average story. I wrote this when a friend and I were roleplaying. I hope you enjoy this and please R&R!!

**A Mother's Love**

Every night she lies there slipping between the real world and her dream world where _he's_ waiting for her. She loves him and everyone knew it, especially Kakashi. She couldn't help the way she felt about him; it was so natural for her to love him. He made her feel things no man had ever made her feel; he made her feel like a virgin again, of course he was the one who took her virginity in the first place. Some had said that he took it unwilling on her part, but those were lies. She asked him to, she begged him to, and she loved him even then. She wanted him to be her first and no one else. She didn't understand the movements his fingers had taken or the feelings she had felt that led her to kissing him, a daring move in itself. But above all she had felt the pain, and soon the immense pleasure coupled with one's first time, and she thought she had felt the bond between them grow stronger. Such a foolish thought! Nothing had changed between them, except that nearly a week later he bit her, throwing her into worse pain than she could possibly imagine. The Curse Mark. She survived it and was living with it, but he threw out the door and abandoned her. No such caring sensei was he; a cold-hearted being through and through, not even human.

Almost twenty-one years prior she heard rumors of where her sensei was from a reconnaissance mission, and left immediately. She would end these feelings of love, and hatred on Kakashi's part, and kill him where he stood. She knew he would be there, but hadn't expected her feelings to get in the way of murdering him. She had been close to slicing his throat swiftly, but instead faltered and kissed those cold lips of his. One thing had led to another, sending the couple into a week of passion, lies, love, and conception. She knew through their intercourse-filled nights and days that he didn't feel anything toward her, but hadn't cared. She loved him and the way his pale-white hands ghosted over her skin, causing goose bumps to erupt on her heated skin. She felt no shame and he felt nothing when she finally drag herself away from his taunting hands and aroma.

Even as she returned to Konoha and was interrogated by the Hokage, herself, and others fairly close to her, she showed no shame. She wasn't afraid of what they would do to her, and she didn't explain her reasons behind going to him and becoming MIA for a week. She felt it unnecessary of her and knew if she opened her mouth she would have dug her own grave. The only bit of information they had retrieved out of her was that they were correct in assuming that Orochimaru was where the team had said he was. Besides that, the woman's lips were firmly sealed, deciding to avoid her beloved Kakashi for a while. She guessed he needed some time to recover from her returning to the most hated man in all of the ninja villages instead of staying with him. He made her happy, she knew that, but Kakashi couldn't evoke that primal, sexual instinct as strongly as Orochimaru could. He would make her a good husband and father, but never truly her lover.

Two months after her return, Anko was told she was pregnant with child and her and Kakashi almost instantly married, happy as can be. They all naturally assumed the child belonged to the former Anbu, and left it at that. However, somewhere in the back of a few people's minds they wondered for a brief moment if he or she could be the snake Sannin's. When their daughter was born, Their Hokage immediately knew the girl was the Devil's Spawn. She was Orochimaru's daughter, purely because Tsunade remembered being told once that her former comrade and friend's mother held the features the girl now showed; red hair, soon to be grown out and brighten, and deep blue eyes. That child grew up believing that Hatake Kakashi was her father and for all intents and reasons he was. All of the family's closest friends knew the truth and soon learned that the girl had ADHD, which interfered with her training, leading to problems with making friends for the young girl.

Even now, after two children and one pair of twins with the man she actually loved, the woman who bore Orochimaru's daughter still longed for her sensei's chilled touch to her perk flesh. But she knew she couldn't go to him now, not with her children growing, her marriage, and the fact that none knew where the bastard was. She dreamt every other night about Orochimaru and the other nights, she dreamt about finding and reuniting with her stolen daughter or her other four children. Audrey, _his_ child, Kiyoshi, child one, Aisho, definitely her daughter, and beautiful two year olds Kaoru and Hikaru.

Orochimaru and Kakashi… 


End file.
